


Amortentia & Revanche (Fred Weasley)

by LovelyLettuceLeaf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLettuceLeaf/pseuds/LovelyLettuceLeaf
Summary: The Weasley twins are always eager to test their new inventions or to pull pranks for the hell of it, even on their best friend and product tester Lee Jordan, however when their newest Weasley Wizard Wheezes product is tested on Fred's crush things quickly turn pear shaped.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place without the Wizarding War/the Dark Lord returning.
> 
> The characters are seventeen years old and are in Sixth year.

Lee Jordan, Fred and George Weasley sat in an abandoned classroom as they stared at the cauldron. Amortentia, one of the most powerful love potions in the world- One that Fred insisted to be in the Weasley Wizard Wheezes inventory (in a small dosage, so it should ware off in three hours). “Who wants to try it?”

George asks, his eyes sliding towards his best friend, Lee, who looked at him in disgust.

“I’m not falling in love with Fred and you can’t pay to do it,” Lee said in disgust.

“Well, I’m not going to do it- He’s my brother,” George mused.

Fred stirred the cauldron thoughtfully before he grins. “What about Peterson?”

Lee looked at him in annoyance. “You want to test it on the only nice Slytherin out there? Why? You will literally destroy any ounce of friendship that I have worked on for the past three years with her-“

“It’s because he has a crush on her,” George laughed, hitting Lee’s shoulder. “He’s had it since we all got sorted into our houses.”

“I don’t have a crush,” Fred grumbled. He slowly ladled the Love potion into a whisky flask that he found in the students confiscated items in Snape’s office. “I just think it’d be hysterical that a Slytherin being in love with a Gryffindor-“

“More specifically, a Weasley,” George hums. “I suppose it would be funny- But Lee’s right, she will hate your guts and she is the only openly nice Slytherin, you wouldn’t want to ruin that with-“

“Lee will give it to Peterson,” Fred shoved it into Lee’s hands. “At lunch, that’ll mean we can watch the effects during classes, and it should wear off by dinner.”

Lee looked at the flask and slowly put it into his robes pocket. “I still don’t like this idea-“

“Stop worrying, Lee, she’ll just make a idiot of herself and then we can give her a cut into the Amortentia when it goes up for sale!”

“Plus, you have to give her this,” George held up the ‘cure’ of the love potion that sat in a small vial. “And it’ll remove any symptoms the Amortentia.”

Lee gave Fred and look, feeling rotten about having to trick his friend into ‘falling in love’ with Fred Weasley... Instead of him actually asking her out, since Lee knew Florence wouldn’t be against the very idea of dating a Weasley (specifically, Fred). “I’ll do it, I’m not happy about it, but I’ll do it.”

“Excellent!”

Florence Peterson sat at the end of the Hufflepuff table, talking to Cedric Diggory and his friends about the Quidditch World Cup results. Fred and George watched as Lee walked over to her, she talked to him quite happily and her hands animatedly brought him into the Quidditch conversation. However, even with her nodding and grinning like an idiot, Lee left quickly and sat down next to George and slammed the flask onto the Gryffindor table. “I can’t do it-“

“Oh for god sake,” Fred snatched the flask and walked over to Florence, feeling annoyed that Lee would not even attempt to give Florence the potion. “Flo, I have a new product for you to try!” He called out before he appeared next to the end of the Hufflepuff table. The Hufflepuffs looked at Fred in annoyance at distracting Florence from their debate.

“What’s in it for me?” She asked, putting her elbow onto the Hufflepuff table and rested her cheek against her palm. “The last batch of toffees you gave me made me go to the infirmary for four hours.”

“I’ll give you a 5% cut of all sales from this product-“

“Try 30%,” Florence mused. “I like my blood on the inside of my body.”

“10%-“

“Nope.”

“…15%?”

“Nope,” Florence laughed.

“25%, that’s my final offer-“

“Then we don’t have a deal, Weasley,” she turned away from him and looked at Cedric with a wink. Fred quickly got annoyed at the dismissive action and the blatant flirtation with Diggory.

“Fine, 30%, do we have a deal?”

“Yeah!” Florence held her hand out and gingerly took the flask. “Do you want me to smell it before I drink it?” Fred nods and she undoes the cap and wafts the potion into her nostrils. “Wow, this thing smells amazing, Fred! You really outdid yourself this time!” She happily looked up at Fred, which made him feel both nervous and a little bit of regret.

“What do you smell?”

“I smell a campfire, something sweet like chocolate,” She pauses and looks at Fred intently. “Butterbeer and… Lavender,” Fred felt disappointed since he doesn’t know who anyone who would smell like that.

“Okay, now take a sip and-“ Fred’s eyes widened as she quickly drank the entire flask as if she was a October Fest champion. Fred quickly snatched it out of her hand and shook the flask. “You weren’t meant to drink the entire thing-!”

“Wow, it tastes amazing!” Florence licks her lips. “Is there anymore?”

“Do you feel different?” Fred prompts, staring down at the blonde girl in black and green robes. The Hufflepuffs watched her keenly. Florence just stared up with a big grin, her blue eyes sparkling as a soft rosy flush painted her cheeks.

“Not at all!”

“Oh… Okay, back to the drawing board then,” Fred’s body drooped as he stared at the starry-eyed girl. “Sorry for bothering you,” Fred turned away to go back to the Gryffindor table in defeat, until Florence grabbed his hand and tugged him.

“Actually, Fred, I just wanted to ask you something- Will you be my boyfriend?”

Fred whipped around, wide eyed and slack jawed as he stared down at the Slytherin girl (who should have honestly been in Hufflepuff). “I-What?”

“I want to be your girlfriend, is that okay with you?”

“I- Uh, yes?”

“Great! I’ll carry your books to class, okay?” She turned and gave a shit eating grin to her shocked friends. “I’ll see you later! Bye!” She stands next to Fred, quickly forcing her fingers in between his slack, clammy ones as she looks up at him with total infatuation. “Well?” She prompts.

“Uh, right, let’s go to the Gryffindor table,” Fred was instantly dragged over to his friend and twin brother, both looking at him in both concern and amusement.

“Well? Did it work?” George asked.

“Nope! But something else did!” Florence held up Fred’s hand with hers. “We’re dating now!” She squealed.  
Fred flinched. His thoughts immediately went to how unnatural and shrill that sound was that passed through her heart shaped lips. “Wow, that’s amazing,” George says, giving his brother a grin. “Right Lee?”

Lee sourly stared at his best friend and his other best friend. “Yeah…”

“I’m going to carry Fred’s books to class for him-“

Ron Weasley spat his juice out onto the table, a few heads down from the current exchange. “Fred has books?!”

“Oh! We should go now so we can spend sometime alone, right Fred?” Florence looked at the bags at George’s and Lee’s feet. “Is this yours?” She pulled a bag up and held it to show Fred.

“Yeah that is-“

“Brilliant, let’s go!” Fred was dragged out of the hall, most of the student’s eyes watching them as he stumbled after the giddy Slytherin.

“Er, wait, Florence-“ He tried to tug her to stop, but she had a grip of steal and was enjoying putting distance between everyone and Fred.

“I’m so glad we’re together now, Fred, I honestly cannot wait to go on a date with you! Oh my god, we must go to Hogsmeade on the weekend with each other! I can wear my sundress that I have been keeping for a special occasion! I think you’ll like it, it’s red and my sister told me it makes me boobs look great!”

Fred quickly turned a dark red as he was led to their shared charms class. “O-oh, I’m not sure we should have a date this weekend, Flo. I really think we should take things slow-“ Florence came to a stand still and Fred ran into her because of the sudden stop. “Flo?” He peered around and Florence looked up, tears welling up in her eyes as her lips pouted. “Flo?! What’s wrong-“

“You don’t want to go on a date with me?”

“I- That’s why you’re upset?” Fred laughed. “I thought it was something more serious-“ His bag collided with his chest and he left out a ‘ooph’ as his hands held it against his chest so it wouldn’t fall onto the floor.  
“Serious?! This is serious Freddie-kins!” Florence stomped her foot. “You don’t want to date me!”

Fred gaped at Florence as large, fat tears poured from her eyes as her face reddened and her hands gripped her robes. “That’s not what I said-“

“I can’t believe you! Is my love for you really that horrible?! Is it because I’m a Slytherin?!” She cried out and Fred was soon aware that the corridors were slowly filling up with his fellow peers’ footsteps. “Is it?! Please don’t say it is!” Florence gripped his sleeve desperately. “I can change! I can be better! I want only the best for you Freddie-kins! I love you so much!” Florence blubbered and Fred was becoming concerned for his crush’s mental health.

“Flo, I was just trying to say that I think it’ll be best if we wait, go slow and-“ He was cut off by her hand connecting with his cheek. His head snapped the side, causing his cheek to sting painfully as his eyes connected with the students who stopped dead at the sight of Florence crying and slapping Fred.

“How could you! I thought we were on the same page! You know that I love you! That I will do anything for you! And you don’t want me?!”

“Florence, uh-ha,” Fred rubbed his cheek and tried to quickly diffuse the public display for his peers. “Why don’t we talk about this in private? Maybe when you’ve calmed down-“

“Calm down! Calm down?!” Florence cried. “How can I calm down when you tell me I’m not good enough!”

“I didn’t say that, Florence, you’re acting crazy-“

“I hate you! I can’t believe I was ready to give you everything Fred Weasley!” Florence ran then, leaving Fred stumped and horrified as she pushed past their peers as she loudly cried. Everyone watched where she disappeared to, the sound of her cries echoing down the corridor before they turned and stared at Fred with either faces of concern, confusion or anger.

“Uh, Fred,” George called out. “What did you do to Florence?”

“Nothing! She just went nuts!” Fred cried out.

Some girls scoffed and shoved past Fred. “I can’t believe Weasley treated her like she was crazy,” A Hufflepuff that Florence had been sitting with earlier said, quite loudly.

“I know! I would have thought he was a nice guy!”

“George, I think that potion didn’t work right-“

“Not from where I’m standing,” George hummed with amusement.

“George, I’m serious, she just went off- She slapped me!” Fred pointed at his red cheek. “You did make sure to add the correct amounts of ingredients, right?”

“Of course, I counted everything twice and had Lee check it too!”

“Lee?!” Fred demanded.

Lee rolled his eyes and pulled out a crumpled parchment from his robes pocket as everyone walked past the trio. “Of course, look, three ashwinder eggs, a handful of rose thorns, six flower heads and 12 peppermint leaves, 8 powdered moonstones-“

George snatched the parchment and re-read the list. “Lee, that’s meant to be 3 powdered moonstones!”  
“What, that’s not a three! That’s an eight!” Lee’s finger jabbed the parchment. “Look, it even-“

“It’s a three, Lee! Its edges don’t connect!” George smacked the back of Lee’s head.

“I, oh look, it doesn’t,” Lee stared at the parchment. Then looked at George in mutual horror before they looked at Fred who was looking at the two in panic.

“What does that mean?!” Fred demanded. “What does that mean for Florence?!”

“I, uh, well,” Lee scratched the back of his neck. “It… It, in theory, could mean it’s extra potent.”

“Extra potent?!” George hissed. “We were trying to make it less potent so it’ll end in three hours unless we intervene-“

“Yeah, well, this could mean it lasts longer-“

“How much longer?!” Fred hissed.

Lee shifted on his feet as he tried to avoid the twins’ eyes awkwardly. “I… Well, it could last three days…”

“Three days?!” George laughs hysterically.

“Well, maybe even longer-“

“Longer?! How much longer?!” Fred shouted.

“It could last weeks, maybe months?” Lee tried to say quietly. “We won’t really be able to know until it ends-“  
“When need to get her to drink the vial, Lee, give me the vial-“

“Of course!” Lee smacked his head and pulled the vial out of his robe pocket and handed it to Fred. “Just give her this and-“ The vial slipped through Fred’s fingers and shattered on the stone floor of the Hogwarts’s corridor. The three looks at it in horror and then looked at each other. “I only made one!” Lee yelled, panicking as he looked at Fred. “It took me thirteen days to brew!”

“What do we do?!” Fred yelled. “She could be an emotional mess for months! I don’t think I can survive another slap; she’s got a worse back hand than my mother!”

“She did leave a lovely handprint,” George could not help but muse.

“Boys!” Professor Flitwick interrupted their panic meeting in the empty corridor. “Class has started, please come in,” Professor Flitwick stared at the three teenage boys, daring them to object to his not-so-subtle demand. “Now.”

“I-“

“Mr. Weasley, I will double your detention and make Professor Snape take over it instead of me conducting it,” Professor Flitwick threatened.

The boys quickly entered Professor Flitwick’s classroom and began brainstorming ways to fix Fred’s current predicament. However, in their DADA class, their jaws hit the floor as Florence bounced over to Fred and gave him a big grin as she stood in front of him in red and black robes. “Freddie-kins! I’m so sorry about earlier, but I have decided to forgive you and move past our fight!”

“Where did you get those robes?!” Fred asked.

“Oh, a house elf said that these were your spare ones and let me wear them, don’t I look cute?!” She twirled, the robes flying around as Florence only came up to Fred’s heart in height. “Fred?”

“Uh, yeah…” Fred felt freaked out, he felt like he was in another timeline where someone was pulling a massive prank on him instead of him pulling a prank on Florence. “You look… Great.”

“Yeah, much better than your Slytherin robes,” George helpfully added, which caused Florence to squeal, making the boys flinch as she grabbed Fred’s robes and pulled him down.

Her lips pecked Fred’s before she pulls back and beams at him. “I’m so glad you like it!”

“She just ignored you, George,” Lee laughed.

“What? Why?”

“Come on Fred, I’ve saved you a seat,” Florence forcefully pushed Fred away from George and Lee, separating the three. She pushed him into the empty seat at the back of the class and Florence promptly turned her attention to Fred, who was trying to focus on the Professor (for once in his life).

However, he could not ignore the fact that Florence Peterson was not blinking as she stared at him, it made Fred’s skin crawl and he couldn’t help but note that George and Lee had stopped being sympathetic and feeling bad about Fred’s predicament and their new products failure.

Fred stiffened as he felt Florence’s hand slither onto his thigh. His eyes flickered to his thigh and then he looked at his twin in fear. George gave him a look, asking why Fred looked like he was about to shit himself in the middle of DADA. Fred tried to gesture to Florence with his eyes, but George didn’t understand until Fred looked down and George’s eyes slowly trailed down and stared at the desk which covered anything that the students were doing… Fred’s breathing hitched as his jaw clenched, attempting to keep any noises of sheer shock and horror to escape from his as Florence’s fingers trailed across the stitching of his pants.

  
The lightbulb went off in George’s head as Fred grabbed Florence’s hand as it touched the zipper of his pants and slammed it onto the desk’s tabletop. His breathing was heavy, and he looked at his twin and Lee wildly before he looked at an innocent looking Florence Peterson. Florence gave him a cheeky grin and fluttered her eyelashes, _this is so, so god damn wrong_ , Fred’s mind screamed. Fred couldn’t look at her, he just looked at his twin and Lee in horror because he knew she wasn’t doing this on purpose, the potion was forcing her to do this against her will and when it wears off… Them being expelled would be the easiest pathway that could be taken.

Lee gave them a confused look at George gaped at them in shock. Florence let out a huff then and Fred glanced at her, only to see her glaring daggers at his twin who was two tables down on the right side of the classroom. “I like hand holding,” Fred awkwardly said.

“Oh! Me too!” Florence turned, her death glare turning into a lovely expression as she turned her hand in his and laced her fingers with his. Fred had always wanted to hold Florence’s hand, to have her in his robes, to kiss him- But instead of fluttering in his heart and feeling like he was on cloud nine, he felt horrible. Fred felt like he was going to puke over the desk from how horrible he was feeling.

“I have to go to Ghoul Studies now, so I’ll see you at dinner, okay?” Fred nodded, he could not bring himself to look at her as she stood up, but Florence had other ideas. She lightly grabbed his chin and gave him a slow kiss, but Fred could not even enjoy the feeling of her soft lips or strawberry lip gloss that she loved to use. “Did you like it?” Florence asked quietly as she pulled away, as if only now noticing Fred’s discomfort and non-receptive actions.

“Uh, yeah-“

“I’m not very experienced, this is only my second kiss after all, but I’m sure we can practice later!”  
Fred was sucker punched in the stomach by an imaginary force. “I’m sorry, did you say this is your second kiss?”

“Yeah! Before was my first!” Florence picked up her bag and gave him a grin as she twirled a blonde curl in between her fingers while her body flirtatiously rocked back and forth. “I’m glad, I always dreamed about kissing you!”

“Ha ha,” Fred said monotonously. “I’m so glad you’re happy!” He tried to sound upbeat, he really did, but he sounds like Florence had just drowned George in the lake and guttered Lee with a knife in front of him.

“I am! I really am Freddy-kins! I am so happy that you are my boyfriend! I’ll see you at dinner though, make sure to save me a seat, okay?!”

He gave her a tight smile and watched as she left the classroom after everyone else before he slammed his head against the desk. “You alright, Fred?” George asked.

“Well, he did say he had a crush on her-“ Lee mused. “How’s it feel to finally kiss your crush?”

“Bloody horrible.”

Lee laughed, enjoying Fred’s suffering as Lee watched George give his brother a concerned look. “I told you it wouldn’t be the best idea!”

“Yeah, well, fuck you Lee, you messed up the potion-“

“And you dropped the vial. Imagine if it had been me in love with you!”

Fred groaned and attempted to bury his head in his arms as his brother patted his head sympathetically. “Don’t worry, Freddy-kins, I’m sure Florence will be with by your bedside if you try to kill yourself via your DADA desk.”

Fred groaned and tried to bang his head against the desk harder in a attempt to get a fast pass to the infirmary.


	2. The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for Fred so I had to streamline this chapter lol

Fred had spent the last three nights wide awake until his eyes stung from sleeplessness, attempting to figure out how to speedily prepare the antidote for the Amortentia that Florence had ingested. Instead, he has squat, he cannot think anyway around it besides waiting a extra ten days for his antidote to brew or he could come clean to Professor McGonagall and hope she doesn’t expel him from Hogwarts.

Fred slept restlessly, he felt hot and stick and had take his pyjamas off and slept in his boxes after he gave up and returned to bed. Fred’s dreams were full of Florence’s giggling, her horrifically feeding him his dinner (much to his horror), and even her scent of strawberries and lavender. It was as if he could smell her right now, suddenly a freezing cold drip of fear went down Fred’s spine and his eyes snapped open, waking him from his dream.

A scream escaped between his lips as he threw himself off of his bed, he sat on the cold floor as he gripped the red blanket to his naked chest as he watched Florence sit up in bed, smiling down at him as if he was the most precious thing in her world- And that made Fred’s skin crawl.

“Good morning, Freddy-kins!”

“Fred?! What the-“

“Has anyone told you how cute your snoring is?”

“Bloody hell!” George yelled in fear as he spots Florence Peterson laying on her side on his brothers’ bed as he sat on the floor, cowering in fear.

“Florence?! What are you doing in here?! This is the boy’s dorms! In Gryffindor!” Lee yelled as he tried to cover his bare chest too.

Fred just sat on the floor of his bedroom, clutching the blanket to his chest with his mouth gaping. “I brought you breakfast in bed!” Florence gestured to his nightstand, which had a marvellous breakfast platter brimming with fruits, pancakes, hash browns and orange juice. “Do you like it?”

Fred couldn’t speak, he felt like he was going mad from being showered in horrifically affectionate gestures that Florence was giving Fred.

“Oh, that’s… Nice, isn’t it, Fred?” George tried to prompt Fred into life. “Is that hash browns? I love-“

“It’s not for you,” Peterson hissed. Making George flinch from the sudden change in Florence’s tone, he’s heard it more and more since Florence has taken the Amortentia. Usually it’s used to ward George off, as if Florence was trying to replace George with herself as Fred’s twin. “It’s for Fred.”

“You can’t be in here!” Fred’s frustration erupted then, he stood up, still holding the blanket in front of him. “This is the boys dormitory, in the Gryffindor house! You are a Slytherin! You don’t belong here! Get out! Get out!”

“Fred-“

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to make you smile,” Florence quickly exited, crying as Fred shook in rage.

“I’m going to Professor McGonagall, I’m coming clean, this is- This is nuts!”

“I mean, I’ve never had breakfast in bed before, I don’t see a downside,” George chuckles as he helps himself to the strawberries that Florence had obviously cut into little hearts. “I’m beginning to see a upside of things, Freddy-kins!”

“This isn’t funny anymore, George, she isn’t acting on her own volitation! She’s getting handsy! She’s given me her first kiss under duress!” Fred yelled, quickly sobering his twin who was trying to diffuse his brothers anger. “I should have never given her the Amortentia!”

“I hate to say I told you so-“

“Shove off Lee! Do you understand what we have done?! We should have never considered Amortentia as a possibly inventory item-“

“Hey Fred, did you give Florence your Christmas jumper?” George cut Fred off.

“No! Why would I do that?”

“She was wearing one that looks like yours, maybe the house elf gave her yours?”

Fred ripped his wardrobe apart, feeling like he was going mad, _was he going mad?_ “No, mine’s here…” Fred pulled his jumper that he had balled up and shoved into the back of the closet.

“I must’ve been mistaken,” George comforts Fred. “Let’s head down to breakfast to see if she’s there, if she is, we can take her to Professor McGonagall and she will be able to fix this. Does that sound okay?” George stared at his brother in concern as he held onto the jumper their mother had made. “Fred?”

“Let’s go-“

“Can you get dressed first? You’re almost blinding me with how pale you are,” Lee grumbled as he rubbed his eyes while he helps himself to the breakfast platter Florence had left behind.

The three stumbled out, noting the odd looks their house mates gave them as they had witnessed a hysterical Slytherin girl flee their bedroom thirty minutes before breakfast began. They quickly spotted the girl, the only Gryffindor robes amongst the sea of Slytherin’s.

“Flo, I need to talk to you-“ Florence stopped laughing with her friends and turned to look at Fred. Fred’s jaw hit the floor as he stared at her chest.

“Fred?” George elbowed his brother. “Can you stop staring at her tits?” He hissed.

“…Is that…”

“Your mum made me this! Isn’t she lovely?!” Florence stood up, tugging at the matching Christmas sweater Fred had just handled in his dorm room. “She even invited me to Christmas with you at the Burrow!”

“…Bloody hell,” George stared in horror at the jumper.

“She even made it with green around the ‘F’!” Florence beamed at the three.

“Are you actually going to the Weasley’s for Christmas, Peterson?” Malfoy howled with laughter. “Oh how the mighty have fallen! Soon you’ll be having your own little blood traitors running around!”

“Back off Malfoy,” Florence’s fist hit the table as she glared at Malfoy who quickly stopped talking. “Fred’s and I children are none of your concern.”

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Fred whispered as he held his stomach.

“Plus, his mum said we had to wait until graduation, but she said she already has a ring for him to propose to me with!” Florence squealed in excitement and her friends began to giggle hysterically as Malfoy gaped in disgust at Florence. “I was just showing Pansy and Sasha,” She shows Fred’s and George’s mothers engagement ring on her left hand. “I can’t wait, I’m so excited to marry you, Freddy-kins!”

“I’m definitely going to puke,” Fred turned and tried to leave, only to bump into his brother and little sister who was looking at him with a concerned look.

“Uh, Fred, mum sent you a howler,” Ron held onto the Howler loosely and held it out to Fred.

“I’m not opening it.”

“You have to, Fred,” Ginny says, her eyes passing from Fred to a beaming Florence. “I hadn’t realised you and Florence were dating.”

“They started dating on Monday,” Pansy snickered.

“M-Monday?!” Ginny looked at Fred and George. “It’s Thursday!”

Florence stepped onto the table and dropped onto the floor next to Fred and gripped his arm. “It’s true love! I’m so excited to be your sister-in-law, Ginny!”

“I always wanted a sister,” Ginny says quietly before she began to look excited as well. “I always knew you would be my sister-in-law, but Fred would never confess his feelings for you, no matter how much we teased!”

“I’m so excited to be apart of your family!”

“Uh, Fred, the Howler is vibrating-“

“Are you coming to the Burrow for Christmas?”

“Of course! Your mum has already invited me and said I can even stay in your room!”

“No! You are not staying for Christmas! You are not engaged to me! You are going to give my mothers engagement ring back! We are going to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape so that they can give you the antidote to the Amortentia you’ve drunk!”

“Huh?”

“I really can’t do this anymore, we need to go,” Fred grabbed onto the arm wrapped around his arm and tried to drag Florence towards the teacher’s table.

“What, Fred, what are you doing-“

However, before they could get any further, Fred’s Howler exploded in a rage. “Fred. Gideon. Weasley. I have never, ever been disappointed like this before and I simply cannot believe that I had to find out you have a girlfriend through your girlfriend reaching out to me for your baby pictures!” Fred froze, his eyes on the teachers table as they stared at him. “Not only that, but there is talk of being engaged and having children! I am so disappointed in you for hiding this, Florence sounds like a lovely girl and from what you and George have been telling me for these past few years, I thought you would have told me as soon as-“

“Incendio,” Florence’s amused voice echoed around the silent hall and the Howler went up in flames. Everyone watched as the ashes sprinkled onto the floor of the dinning hall and Florence pushed her blonde curls out of her face. “Sorry, Lee, I prefer not to have the Weasley’s private things aired out to the entire school.”

Lee pouted. “Too bad, I thought Fred was going to lose it for sure this time,” Lee looked at Fred who had a hundred different expressions flicker across his face as his brain attempted to catch up to the present.

Florence pulled out of Fred’s grasp and walked over to Lee, their fists bumping as they grin at each other. “What’s going on?”

“What’s going on, is that you guys tried to spike me with Amortentia, which is against school rules, by the way,” Florence snickered. “However, as I took it willingly and then took the antidote that Lee gave me, you won’t be expelled.”

“What-“

Lee offered a plainer explanation for the twins. “She was never under the Amortentia potion.”

“Huh?”

“Revanche, my dear friends, you’ve been played,” Florence smiled at the twins. “And most of the school was in on it.”

“…What?!”

“It was too good to give up the chance,” Ginny laughed. “After all you’ve put us through, we wanted to make you squirm too!”

Florence took the ring from her finger and handed it to Ginny. “Tell your mum thank you, especially for the sweater because I absolutely adore it,” Florence says as she thumbs the soft sweater. “She whipped this baby up within twenty-four hours, impressive, no?” She winked at George who looked between his siblings, Lee and Florence.

“You pretended to be infatuated with Fred, make him go nuts with guilt with your crazy mood swings- For revenge?”

“Yeah. It’s a pity Florence backed out now, I was hoping that you went on a date to Hogsmeade, we planned a lovely picnic and a run in with the whomping willow,” Lee laughed.

“Sorry, Lee offered me five percent of his thirty percent share,” Florence shrugged.

“Who else was in on it?”

“Umm, pretty much all of the professors, Lee, Ron, Ginny, your parents, and the Hufflepuffs who heard Lee’s offer to prank you back, since he was pretty sore about the toffee incident and I only just got the lime green hair colour out of my hair.”

“That’s pretty messed up, Peterson,” George gaped at her.

She shrugged. “I’m in Slytherin, what do you expect? And if you think about it, it was Lee’s idea.”

“This is the most unsatisfying reveal ever,” Pansy grumbled as most of the students turned around and began ignoring the group.

George began grinning like a idiot and clapping his brother on the back, who already began fidgeting as he knew his brother was already thinking about ways to prank him back for his involvement. Fred pushed past everyone and stormed out of the dining hall, feeling like a moron and a little impressed that the innocent Slytherin who should have been in Hufflepuff (or so he had thought). “Fred! Wait!” George called after him.

Fred did not wait, he escaped to the abandoned classroom that they had been brewing potions in and keeping their inventory in. Fred’s mind was racing, he was not embarrassed about the howler, or how Florence had been acting to him- It’s the fact that she probably knew that he liked her now. And he had not wanted to tell her, well, not for another ten years at least.

“Fred?” He turned and found Florence staring at him nervously, still in Gryffindor robes and the lovely _family_ sweater on her. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” He looked at her in confusion.

“I’m sorry for making you feel bad, I began noticing the bags under your eyes on Wednesday and wanted to stop and-“

“Was everything an act?” Fred cut Florence off.

“I- Of course, I’m not a bumbling, giggly git Fred,” Florence gave him a look. “Do you really expect me to call you ‘Freddy-kins’ when we begin dating?”

“No, that was a god-awful nickname,” Fred scoffed before he sobered his expression and looked down at Florence as she stood in front of him. “When we start dating?”

Florence rolled her eyes. “You really think I would have willingly gone as far as I did with you if I didn’t like you?”

“…You could have just been enjoying the mayhem-“

“Oh come off it, Fred, if you can’t tell that I’ve had a crush on you since our first year you’re thicker than Ron with Hermione.”

Fred’s brain short circuited.

“…Did you not notice? Really? I literally begged to be apart of your creative processes with your dream shop-“

“You like me?”

“Yes, Fred, that’s what I-“

“As in, the love sense?”

Florence gave him an incredulous look. “Fred, did you drink Lee’s shitty potion? You know the lad can’t brew to save his own mothers life,” Fred continued to star blankly at Florence, causing her to huff in annoyance. “God, you’re so thick headed, I can’t believe Lee convinced me to finally tell you that I am actually in love with you-“

Fred grabbed her face and planted his lips on hers, she seemed to freeze under his hands as one placed itself against the side of her face and the other tangled itself into her hair. Fred’s tongue slowly pressed against her closed lips before she parted them and allowed their tongues to fight for dominance. Florence’s arms wrapped around his neck as she stood on her tippy toes to try sink even deeper into his feverish kiss.

Fred pulls away, making Florence whine in annoyance, he stares down at her to take in her dishevelled state. Her soft blonde hair was still tangled around his fingers, her cheeks were painted with a dark rosy red, her lips fat from kissing. “Did you really use your first kiss on me?”

“I figured ‘why not?’ If you did not feel the same or changed your mind after the reveal, at least I can say that I at least kissed you,” Florence breathed as her pale blue eyes stared into his brown ones.

“And the teasing in class?” Florence reddened considerably and attempted to pull back, but Fred held her in place. “Flo?” He breathed against her neck as he bowed down, making his lips hover just above her neck to make her even more nervous.

“I-I-Just, er… I was trying to act like I was under the effect of Amortentia, I figured that since the potion makes you infatuated and obsessed I-I,” Florence’s hands fisted his robes tighter as he pressed a soft kiss on the side of her neck. “I figured it’ll make you squirm and really sell the potion.”

Fred hummed, making goosebumps exploded across Florence’s neck, his left hand pressed against the other side of her neck. “Or maybe, you wanted things to go further-“

Florence jerked out of Fred’s hands, looking shocked and undignified as Fred looked at her in amusement. “I did not-“

“You wrote to my mother, got her to make you a Weasley family sweater,” Fred’s jaw tensed as he looked Florence up and down. “Even got a hold of my spare Gryffindor robes, you also just admitted that you’re in love with me and that you wanted to ‘at least’ kiss me.”

Florence stared at Fred before turning and opened the classroom door, only for Fred to quickly followed her and push the door closed before she could escape. “Florence, I’m right, aren’t I?”

“No!” Florence turned around, only to press her back against the door as she looked up at Fred with wide eyes as he leaned against the door, his arm just above her head. “Buzz off, Fred-“

“What a naughty little Slytherin,” Florence’s jaw clenched as she looked Fred up and down. “At the time I felt so uncomfortable because I thought you were not in control of your actions, but now that I know you were… It raises some questions.”

Florence’s hands gripped the sides of her robes- Of Fred’s robes. She could feel her face was hot, her heart pounding against her ribcage as she quickly looked away from Fred’s eyes and stared at his tie. _Maybe if I avoid his gaze, even not to respond, he will stop this line of questioning,_ Florence thought.

“Florence?” Fred noticed her distracted look and wandered why she was not responding to his questioning.

“I see why this position is in a lot of romance stories,” Florence says offhandedly before her teeth clink together in horror. She looked up; eyes wide as Fred laughed in amusement at her slip up. _I cannot believe I just said that!_

“Do you like this position?”

“No!”

“That was an awfully quicky response, Flo,” Fred briefly wondered if his blood had been replaced with fizzling excitement as he looked down at the flustered girl he has been in love with since the first year. “I think you do enjoy this position…” Fred stared into her eyes. “About Hogsmeade this weekend, I expect you to meet me in the courtyard in that red dress as nine thirty.”

“Huh?” Florence stared up at Fred dumbly.

“You said your sister thought the red sundress made your tits look good, I would like to offer my thoughts on the subject matter as well,” Fred’s low voice made Florence’s stomach twist in a wicked way.

“And you want to go to Hogsmeade? With me?” Florence asked quietly.

“Yes, of course, why wouldn’t I be? I have been in love with you since I saw you on the train here and then sorted into Slytherin,” Fred’s voice returned to his normal tone then, making Florence feel somewhat disappointed at the change of tone.

“You’re not mad at me?”

“Actually, I am extremely mad that you tricked me, also a little proud that you did so, but I thought we could talk about it in _depth_ on Saturday.”

Their faces were inches away from each other, Florence wanted to close the gap, but she felt like she was not allowed to move as Fred Weasley pinned her against the door, even if he wasn’t actually restraining her in her spot. Her body refused to move, in fact she felt a little excited at the position he had them in, even though she tried to deny it earlier. “Make sure to dress up too then,” Florence says. “As I do enjoy making George and Lee look like I’ve burned their brooms in a bonfire.”

“I’ll make sure not to disappoint,” Fred presses his lips against her forehead. “If we’re not careful, we’ll miss class-“

“Since when do you care about missing class?” Florence muttered in annoyance.

“Since everyone would think we’re shagging,” He pulled away, making Florence’s scowl deepen and Fred laugh at the look. “I’d prefer to shag you without people talking about it-” _Well, not for the first few times anyway,_ Fred thought quietly as he enjoyed watching Florence’s face reflect a tomato. “Shall I take you to class?”

“I suppose you may,” Florence says before a sinister smile tugged at her lips. “Would you like to sit next to me?”

Fred straightened his back and looked down at the love of his life in amusement. “Not with that look on your face, especially because one of us needs to pass class.”

Florence scowled. “And that’ll be me?”

“Yep! Thanks for taking that one for the team!”

Florence rolled her eyes in amusement before she allowed Fred to guide her to class and began talking about his newest idea for Weasley Wizard Wizzes. Of course, the Amortentia will take a back seat and most likely be scrapped all together. _At least the prank was good for something,_ Florence thought before Fred took her right hand in his and began talking about the packaging for Peace Disturbers he was designing. She looked up at him then, watching as he brimmed with excitement and something else. _Well, maybe it was good for two things, after all, after five years Fred Weasley and I finally admitted to being in love with each other._


End file.
